


First Touch

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Noctis and Prompto have a moment in a small caravan. Prompto promptly freaks out.





	First Touch

Prompto groaned and sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap as yawned and rolled his shoulders. He was alone but just barely; the light was on in the tiny cube billed as a bathroom and the shower was running, sputtering and moaning as it spat out water. Quiet music filtered in from outside, the thin walls of the caravan only muffling it a bit. Every so often Gladio’s deep chuckle rang out; Ignis’ responding huff of laughter was just barely audible.

Prompto sank back against the pillows of the narrow bed, enjoying his pleasantly aching body before freezing. If he could hear Gladio and Ignis outside so well, then the reverse was probably true. He slapped his hands over his quickly reddening face. _Oh man_ , he thought. _I wonder how long they've been out there? _Lost in his humiliation, Prompto didn't hear the shower turn off but when Noctis said his name, he looked over.__

____

Noctis was still naked, a towel held loosely in his hands but not being used to shield anything. _Which would be dumb_ , Prompto thought, _considering what we just did_. 

____

“You alright?” Noctis said. 

____

“Yeah! I'm great! Super!” Prompto winced at his own squeaky voice. “I just...how...long have Gladio and Ignis been out there? Like, _right there_ out there?” 

____

“Don't worry, kid,” Gladio called out. “The details of your little date are safe with us.” 

____

“Oh my God,” Prompto sat up and buried his face in his knees. “Oh my God.” 

____

“Hey, shut up out there,” Noctis yelled, before stepping closer to Prompto. “What's wrong?” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on Prompto's back, rubbing gently. “They got back while I was in the shower. Gladio was just being an ass.” He paused. “Are you okay?” 

____

“No, I'm great. I'm totally great,” Prompto said against his knees. “I just...I just slept with the crowned prince, that's all! The _engaged_ crowned prince.” He looked up, eyes wide. “I'm...a homewrecker.” 

____

Noctis stared at him for a moment before his face crumbled. Doubled forward, arms curled around his middle, Noctis laughed hard, until he was wheezing and wiping tears from his face. Which Prompto thought was pretty rude but it was also really nice to hear Noctis laugh so freely. Prompto tried to glare but the corner of his lips twitched upwards despite himself. 

____

“What? What's so funny?” 

____

Noctis heaved a great sigh and stood up. “C'mere,” he said, holding one hand out. 

____

“Uh, but we're still-” Prompto gasped when Noctis grabbed his hand and hauled him up. “Yep, you're right, no need to be shy,” Prompto finished and Noctis smiled at him, expression softening into something hopelessly fond. 

____

“Come on,” he said, pulling Prompto into a hug, slotting them together and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Prompto buried his face against Noctis' shoulder, a helpless little smile on his face blooming on his face when Noctis tilted his head so that his cheek rested against Prompto's head.

____

“It's still not cool that you laughed at my very reasonable freakout,” Prompto said.

____

“Reasonable freakout? Sounds like an oxymoron to me.”

____

“Hey, who're you calling a moron?” Prompto said. Instead of laughing at his play at ignorance, Noctis hummed against his ear and started swaying them from side to side – to the music outside, Prompto realized.

____

“You've got it all wrong,” Noctis said after a moment. “Me and Luna, we're...not like that.”

____

“You're not engaged?” Prompto said, hating the little flutter of hope in his chest. 

____

“Well, yeah. We are. But we're not in love or anything. We're not even dating. It's all political,” Noctis said with a little shrug. “It's not like it is with you.” 

____

Prompto chewed on his lip, heart thumping so hard he knew Noctis could feel it.. “So, uh,” he said. “So we can...do something like this again? You know...”

____

Noctis huffed and pulled him in impossibly closer. “Yeah,” he said, the word barely more than breath. “Yeah, you can count on it.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on tumblr](http://poppymage.tumblr.com)! Come talk to me about dumb boys in love. ♥


End file.
